


Just the Right Time

by BillyMitchell



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyMitchell/pseuds/BillyMitchell
Summary: Gordon Cole and Agent Cooper have their first sexual encounter.
Relationships: Gordon Cole/Dale Cooper
Kudos: 2





	Just the Right Time

It wasn’t as if Agent Cooper was Gordon Cole’s first male lover. It was true that Gordon’s encounters with women over the years had been statistically higher than ones with men, but the odds for men were still decent. So, when Gordon pushed Cooper onto their newly made bed and crawled between his legs, taking him in his mouth, it didn’t feel like an unfamiliar position really.

The difference was the other men had simply been men. Coop, Coop felt holy, a miracle that had come back from the realm of the dead or something akin to it, back to the waking world and back to Gordon.

_And he tastes like soap and salt,_ Gordon thought to himself as he ran his tongue up and down slick skin.

Gordon didn’t hear Cooper moan above him, as his hearing aids had come off around the same time he’d taken off his shirt. Those sorts of things just got in the way in situations like this, and he knew the sound Cooper made by the way he arched his back.

Gordon wrapped a hand around Cooper’s hip. Cooper tensed at the new sensation before melting into it.

Time passed. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. Likely it was somewhere in between as Gordon’s head bobbed rhythmically up and down, and his free hand found its way between his legs. He needed it there.

Cooper’s entire body was trembling now. With both hands, he reached for Gordon’s hair and tugged it, probably harder than he meant to. He looked down and, when he saw Gordon was unbothered, he pulled harder.

Gordon gasped, but it was a sweet sort of pain. As his eyes rolled back, he saw the open window near the bed and was glad for its cool breeze. His face was soaked with sweat.

_I think I love you, Coop,_ Gordon thought as he cast his gaze back to Cooper.

When Cooper at last released the tension from his body, a warm bitterness, like a cup of coffee left outside on an August morning, added itself to the flavor of soap and salt in Gordon’s mouth.

“MMPH,” Gordon felt himself say.

Cooper convulsed for a few seconds. Then he lay limp on the bed, breathing hard. Gordon gulped down all that was in his mouth and poked his head up. Cooper smiled at him and said… something. Then he shook his head, reached for Gordon’s hearing aids on the bedside table, and handed them to him.

“HOW WAS IT FOR YOU?” Gordon asked.

By then, he was situated, hearing aids in place and his head on Cooper’s chest. By then, he could hear Cooper’s heart hammering. It was amazing, being so close to something he could hear it that clearly.

Cooper stayed silent for a good while, his brow furrowed. Gordon gulped. What if Cooper hadn’t liked it, what if he’d come on too strong? Then a wide grin spread onto Cooper’s face, and he laughed.

Gordon laughed too.

“GENTLE ENOUGH?” he asked, and kissed the base of Cooper’s throat.

Words couldn’t express how long he’d wanted to do that.

“More than gentle enough,” Cooper said, flinching a bit at Gordon’s voice being so close to his ear, but recovering quickly. “Thank you.”

“MY PLEASURE,” Gordon said. “YOU’RE A GOOD ONE, COOP.”

“You too, Gordon, you too,” Cooper said, and reached between Gordon’s legs. He arched an eyebrow at the stickiness he found there. “When did this happen?”

Gordon felt his face grow hot. When had that happened exactly?

“HAPPENED AT JUST THE RIGHT TIME,” he said after he regained his composure, leaning into Cooper’s cupped palm. “JUST THE RIGHT TIME.”


End file.
